1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved pushcart of the type including a frame or body capable of being folded for storage purposes, such as a shopping pushcart of the type used by people who may have difficulty walking, such as the aged and the physically handicapped, and a baby carriage. More specifically, the invention relates to a folding and lock mechanism for such a pushcart in which a folding mechanism can positively maintain the folded and assembled conditions.
2. Prior Art
Shopping pushcarts are known for use having difficulty walking, such as the aged and the physically handicapped. Such pushcarts may be used as a walking support device and a chair to rest from walking. Also, a baby carriage has been conventionally used to take a baby or infant outdoors to give the baby a sunbath or just for strolling purposes.
Such shopping pushcart and baby carriage have been improved so that they can be folded up and stored in a compact manner, thus saving a storage space. With such a foldable construction, such pushcart can be brought into public transport facilities (e.g., trains), and therefore such pushcarts, which have heretofore been used only in the neighborhood of the user, can now be transported easily by the owner to distant places.
In most cases, the folding mechanism for such a pushcart is provided at a position where the legs of the frame are connected to a lower end of a handle grip, and by operating the folding mechanism, the pushcart is brought into its assembled or its folded condition.
What is most important with respect to the folding mechanism is that it can be accurately operated by simple manipulation, and the folding mechanism is required to accurately maintain the folded condition. Also, the assembled condition needs to be accurately maintained. At present, although much attention is drawn to the mechanism for accurately maintaining the assembled condition of the pushcart, there are few constructions for accurately maintaining the folded condition for storage purposes. There have been occasions when the folded pushcart is accidentally extended into an assembled condition due to some vibration or other slight shock. Particularly, this trouble is often experienced when the pushcart or baby carriage is brought into public transport facilities (e.g., a train) which are always subjected to vibration. It has therefore been desired in the trade to solve such a problem.